It is customary to include backing layers on the side of a photographic element opposite to the light sensitive layers. Typical properties of such layers include antistatic protection, magnetic recordation, light absorbtion and lubrication. When these features are included in the backing layers, the binder used to contain the functional component may be a hydrophilic binder, such as, gelatin, or a hydrophobic binder, such as a cellulosic material. When hydrophilic materials are used, these layers may become tacky under high humidity conditions and matting agents or backing paper are required to prevent sticking in the wound state. Matting agents on the back may add to the non-uniformity seen in prints, commonly called graininess, and backing paper adds thickness to the wound roll, precluding their use in cassettes.
However, when hydrophobic materials are used as the binder, residue may adhere to the backing after photographic processing, commonly called scum, which may show in the photographic print.
The present invention provides a backing layer that exhibits a lack of high humidity tackiness and a lack of scum deposition after photographic processing.